Talk:Fate/Grand Order : Cosmos in the Lostbelt/@comment-82.35.208.25-20180103023810/@comment-34981175-20180322182526
Umm... Both? Maybe? The Nasuverse isn't infinite, I can tell you that much. Since I don't want to have to watch a near-twenty minute video multiple times just so I can say words I don't understand, let me just give you the rundown. First, what we would call a Multiverse, the Nasuverse calls the Universe, and what we would call parallel universes, the Nasuverse calls Parallel Worlds or timelines. Next is that in the Nasuverse's view, there isn't a World where, for example, they're fictional characters. The way they see it, our World, where they are a video game, isn't a part of the Nasuverse. It's only about Them. Same reasoning applies(until further notice) for there not being a World where they crossover with, I don't know, Dragon Ball or something. It's only Them. Next is that Parallel Worlds, while made through changes, are not as abundant as you may think, definetly not infinite, for a couple reasons. One, the changes needed to make a proper Parallel World instead of a temporary one need to be significant enough to actually make a difference; it isn't just having one guy, on one planet, deciding to where a different shade of red socks. They need to be actually different to each other, otherwise the timelines are merged together to save energy(more on that later). Take the Stay Night Grail War as an example. In the beginning of one timeline, we have what we saw in the game. In another timeline, the Archer summoned wasn't EMIYA. This creates a significant enough difference to seperate them, as in the latter timeline, without EMIYA, Shirou would eventually become a Counter Guardian. In the former, however, regardless of which route you pick (each one timelines in their own rights due to their substantial difference), Shirou never becomes a Counter Guardian because of EMIYA's prescence in the War. The second reason for the non-infinite Worlds is what I mentioned in one of my earlier comments: the Universe culls timelines in which Humanity stagnates (either through destruction or through advancing too quickly), which it does because they all draw from the same source for energy but it is finite in quanity. So every hundred years the Universe predicts how Humanity will progress in the next hundred years and keeps the timelines that don't do the aforementioned things, with the other Worlds no longer being supplied energy or protection anymore. Now all this might sound like the Nasuverse is a varient of a Branching Multiverse, as you put it. And you're right. The Nasuverse is. But it isn't the only Universe. As I also mentioned in one of my past comments, there is actually another, seperate Universe, beyond even Parallel Worlds. This is where the Outer Gods of Lovecraft's works that possess our Foreigner Servants and the Horrors that Gilles de Rais summons come from. And since that Universe exists, completely seperate from our own Universe, need I remind you, then it stands to reason, or at least does not disproves the idea, that there exists an infinite number of Universes that are each radically different to the Nasuverse all completely separate of each other. Make you own decision on whether that answers your inquire.